1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module, and particularly relates to a custom assembly light-emitting module having a heat-dissipating base, a light-emitting element and a lens all of which are replaceable according to user requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional light-emitting device is used to provide illumination for humans, such as simple illumination or illumination for enhancing the aspect of the environment. However, the standard of the traditional light-emitting device is fixed such as fixed heat-dissipating effect, fixed light-emitting effect, and fixed light-projecting angle.
When the user purchases the traditional light-emitting device, the components of the traditional light-emitting device cannot be replaced. In other words, because the standard of the traditional light-emitting device is fixed, the components of the traditional light-emitting device cannot be replaced according to the user's different requirements.